My Fight, My Destiny, My Life
by Tenshi-Hikari
Summary: [ON HIATUS, EDITING]Aura, from Earth, finds out that she is actually from Weyard! We watch as her destiny unfolds in front of her, flinging her to the turbulent life of an adventurer. Whole story happens in Aura's POV, unless I indicate otherwise.
1. Discoveries, painful falls and new lives

Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Sun, that glory goes to the rightful owners. Also, there are some spoilers in my fic, so I advice you to play the game before reading.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"I wish... I could be in some other world." I sighed and a tear slid down my cheek. I had nothing left here. My family had just died, and my friends abandoned me. The idea of facing this misery on my own, without anyone besides me hurled me into the dark oblivion of depression. I clutched my small bag against my chest. It held everything I had within. My memories, my clothes... Everything. I cried again. For the 4th time in two hours. God, I miss my family. A bright light pulled me out from my misery. I looked up and saw... Mom!

"Mommy?" I asked between sobs. The clearing in the forest, where I sat against a tree, lit up.

"Hi, Firefly." She said and smiled. She used my nickname. I reached out to touch her, and she reached out too, but when our hands should've met, mine went through hers. Tears welled up in my eyes again. Mom kneeled in front of me.

"Firefly, I came to grant you your wish." She said, and her hand brushed my cheek, trying to brush a tear away. She didn't succeed.

"W-what?" I asked and looked at her. My brown-orange hair was tied into two pigtails with long, white laces with a purple tint to them, and the shorter, chin-length hair was straight. My purple eyes fixated on mom.

"You see, Firefly, me and your dad were not from Earth. We were actually from Weyard." She said and smiled. I looked at her confused, when she began to chant some words. I began glowing, too, and before I knew, I felt like I was falling.

"I'll explain this better later. Have fun, Firefly!"

Mom's voice echoed in my ears as I fell. I guess I screamed too. I clenched my eyes shut, and braised for the impact. But then, I began to slow down. I slowly opened my eyes, and saw that a giant hand was carrying me down. I looked around, and saw an adorable little village. I also saw the villagers; they were all looking at me. I looked down at myself. I was wearing a cyan-colour dress with white trimming that ended before even half-way my thigh. The straps were hanging loosely at my arms, but the dress stayed put. I had long, white gloves with a purple tint, and long boots the same colour. I was clutching my bag. I was placed to the ground, and something told me to look up. So I did, and saw an object falling towards me. I caught it, and realized that it was a long scythe. The handle was silver, and the blade was metal with a purple tint. It had golden cravings, and a red stone. At the end of this weapon was also a small blade. I stood up and marvelled the weapon. It suddenly shrunk, and transformed into a platinum ring.

"Who are you, child?" A nice looking woman came forth, as no one else dared.

"I... I'm Aura." I said shakily and fell back down.

"Careful, dear! My, you have a strange tattoo on your back." She said and looked at my bare back.

"I do?" I asked and turned my head, trying to catch a glimpse.

"Yes, it looks like a pair of wings." She said and trailed the outlines, I presumed. I got a small picture of them.

"You know, you look familiar..." Woman with fire-red hair stated and looked at me closely.

"Was your parent's names Mira and Jeff?" She continued. My eyes widened by surprise.

"Yes! Do you know them?" I asked with a hope in my voice.

"Dora, get the Elder! Mira's daughter has returned!" The woman shouted and hugged me. I heard people buzzing and whispering around me. I felt so safe, even though I knew something bad was going to happen. I felt… Like I was finally home.

- At the Elders -

"So you are Mira's daughter?" Old man asked me, and I nodded.

"How is she?" He asked and I lowered my head.

"… Dead." I answered, barely in a whisper.

"I'm sorry. And…." I knew what he was going to ask about. My dad.

"Dead." I answered again.

"I'm sorry, dear." Dora, the nice lady, hugged my shoulders.

"Now, Aura. This may seem strange to you, but your mother was a sorceress." The bearded elder said. It took a while for it to sunk into my thick head. Let's say, 5 seconds?

"A sorceress!" I shouted and looked really puzzled. The Elder chuckled and nodded.

"Yes. Your father was one of the winged Phoenix-tribe. We suspect that you might be able to fly." He said, turned me around and began inspecting the tattoo on my back. At that point, new faces came bursting in. An old man, and three teens. I jumped behind Dora. I'm not exactly shy, I just… Have some trouble getting to know people. Dora chuckled at me, cowering behind her back.

"So this is the sorceress' daughter?" The old man said and walked up to me.

"My name is Kraden." He said and smiled reassuringly. I eyed his hand but then shook it.

"I'm Aura." I answered, and retreated behind Dora again. I eyed the teenagers with curiosity. The girl, a red-head walked up to me. She was one of those girls with thousand-watt smiles.

"Hi there, Aura! I'm Jenna, and these two are Isaac," she pointed at the blonde boy. "And Garet." She pointed at the orange-brown-haired boy. I smiled shyly and waved at them.

"Come now, dear, there's no need to be shy." Dora said and stepped aside.

"I know, but I'm kinda… Antisocial by nature?" I tried and laughed nervously.

"Mom, are you sure you can trust her?" Isaac asked and took a step forward.

"Of course I can, honey, Mira is a great mother!" Dora said and patted my head. So Dora is Isaac's mother, huh?

"Hey, do you know how to handle a weapon? Do you even have one?" Garet asked and grinned.

"Yeah, maybe she's one of those damsels-in-distress-types." Isaac grinned back and they began laughing. I got somewhat pissed. I looked at the Elder, who just nodded. I concentrated on my scythe, and hello, hello, it appeared to my hand. I twirled it around and slammed the end of it to the ground. The boys looked at me, surprised or scared, you decide. Dora shook with laughter, and Jenna was cheering for me.

"Guys, my scythe begs to differ about your accusation of me being a damsel in distress." I said, pointed at my weapon and grinned cockily.

"Whoa! No way!" Isaac shouted and began examining my scythe. I looked like him like he was crazy. I looked at Jenna, who just shrugged and looked as surprised as me.

"This is 'Silver Dragon's Claw', a really, REALLY powerful weapon! How did you get it?" He asked and looked at me. Think, brain, think!

"Umm, my mom gave it to me." Well it was the truth! The scythe decided to return to its ring-form.

"My, my, that must've been your mother's! That's her magic!" Kraden said as Jenna hugged me and laughed.

"Tell me, child, can you use psyenergy?" He continued. I looked completely clueless.

"… Wha?" I asked.

"You know, levitating stuff and moving them with your mind." Jenna cleared up.

"Oh, like this?" I asked and pointed at Gareth's cape. It came off, and began dancing around in mid-air. Everyone laughed, and the Elder chuckled.

"Hey, give it back!" Garet shouted and tried to grab it. I levitated it down to his back and fastened it.

"Way to go, girl!" Jenna said and we high-fived.

"Uh, Aura? You can stay at our house if you want.Mom said she'd cook dinner." Isaac said and smiled at my antics. I looked at Dora, and she smiled at me. It seems asthough she had said me, that I am wlcome to live under her roof for the time being.We all left the sanctuary, and went to Isaac's house. Dora is an amazing cook, by the way. We ate and discussed about stuff. Jenna, Garet and Isaac agreed to help me control my psyenergy better, and Kraden told me about the Adepts. Jenna and I became good friends over that night, and even the boys decided to treat me good. Garet kept eyeing me, though. Every time I caught him staring at me, he turned his head and blushed. What the?

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Well, whaddaya think? Okay? Weird? Bad? Youtell me. Though I can't promise that I actually heed your ratings… >:) I love being an authoress.


	2. The adventure begins First destination!

Disclaimer: I still don't own GS. I get no financial profit outta this. Spoilers? ...Maybe. >:)

* * *

"Aura! Hey!" Jenna shouted at me. I looked at her, and smiled. She was giddy about her secret trip to Sol Sanctum with Kraden, Isaac and Garet. We hugged and I looked at her face. She was smiling again. 

"Wish me and the guys good luck, Aura!" She said and continued to smile.

"Good luck!" I said and she waved and walked towards the guys. Something deep in me told me to stop her.

"Wait!" I shouted and got her attention. I jogged up to her.

"Promise me two things: One, keep yourself safe, and two, we'll see each other soon, okay?" I said.

"I promise." She said and smiled. I held up my pinkie and grinned.

"Let's make it a pinkie-promise!" I said and she looked at me weirdly.

"Ah… It's a habit. A pinkie-promise is a promise you can't break no matter what." I explained and grinned.

"Okay, then! It's a pinkie-promise!" She said and we curled our pinkies together and smiled. I went to the guys.

"See you later, guys!" I said and hugged them both. They both blushed a bit. I saw it when I straightened myself up. They turned and began walking away.

"Give my regards to Kraden!" I shouted and waved at them, they answered with a wave and I heard a "will do!" I sighed and walked to the sanctuary again. The Elder wanted to test whether I can fly or not. As I walked, I saw boys my age staring at me. I'm not that cute! …. Right? I had a cute, grey-ish cape with cyan decorations. The Elder gave it to me; he said mom made it especially for me. I touched the fabric, and the pleasant image of my mother sewing it for me filled my mind. I swore I even smelt her scent in it: Lavender. I reached the sanctuary, and pushed the door. I walked in. The monks in saw me, nodded to me and exited. The Elder was the only one remaining. He turned to me, and his kind eyes seemed to smile. I couldn't see if he really was; the beard was on the way.

"Ahh, Aura. Come, I think I have figured it out." He beckoned me to him, and I walked up to him. I removed my cape.

"Now, Aura. Concentrate to your wings. Think of flying and birds. Something like that." He said, and I nodded. I closed my eyes and thought of mom and dad. I saw them in white clothes, on clouds and with beautiful white wings. They jumped around on them, and laughed. I felt a slight tickle in my back, but ignored it.

"Aura, you did it!" I heard the Elder say. I opened my eyes, and looked around. I gasped in surprise. I had indeed grown wings. They were white, but as always, there was a purplish or lavender tint to the feathers as they gleamed in the sun. I tried moving them; they reacted to my commands. I flapped them harder, and began rising up. I tried to fly around, and I did. I began giggling and doing somersaults in the air, and… Smacked to a wall. Owie. Now I know why it's not safe to fly in small places. The Elder laughed at my antics, and I landed. I thought about the wings retracting, and they did. I jumped up and down and began pumping my fists into the air.

"Thank you, Elder!" I shouted and bowed at him.

"My child, there's nothing to thank me for. You are the one controlling them." He said, and his old eyes smiled at me. I smiled back and took my cape. The Elder nodded, and I skipped out of the sanctuary. I ran to Dora at full speed.

"Dora! Dora! I did it!" I shouted and busted in.

"Calm down, Aura! What did you do?" She asked while laughing at my enthusiasm.

"My wings… gasp I got my… gasp wings!" I said and beamed at her.

"Oh, that's so wonderful, dear!" Dora said and hugged me.

Our moment was stopped, as the ground began to tremble. We looked around, and ran outside.

"It's Mt. Aleph!" Dora shouted. The mountain began to erupt

"Oh no! Isaac, Garet, Jenna and Kraden are up there!" I shouted and panicked. We raced at the sanctuary, and found other people there, too. They buzzed around, and looked scared. Hell, their village is about to be destroyed by lava! I watched as the lava slid down and… Changed course!

"Look!" I shouted and pointed at the lava stream. People gasped and began wondering how it happened. Then I saw two characters at the distance. I bursted running and nearly tackled them.

"Gareth! Isaac! I was so worried! Where are Jenna and Kraden? What the hell happened!" I bombarded them with questions as they got out of my deathly grip.

"Whoa, if the reception is like this, maybe I should worry you more often!" Gareth said and smiled slyly.

"Don't you dare, mister!" I shouted, as their mothers ran to them. They were brought to the sanctuary, where they began telling what happened. Apparently, as they searched the Sol Sanctum, they found a way to solve the puzzles within the Sanctum. They had found The Elemental Stars, and began collecting them. Before they could retrieve the second, Kraden and Jenna were taken hostage by some strange guys named Saturos and Menardi. There was also some Adept named Alex, and Jenna's brother, Felix, whom was thought to be dead. Garet and Isaac were helped down buy The Wise One, the guardian of the stars. As they ended their story, The Wise One appeared to all of us. People gasped, but I looked at it with curiosity.

_"So this is the offspring of the sorceress and the Phoenix?"_ A voice echoed in my head.

_"I expect great things about thee, young Aura."_ The voice echoed again. I presumed it was the Wise One. He sent Isaac and Gareth to a quest, to stop the Lighthouses from lighting up. Just as he was disappearing, I woke up from my trance.

"Wait!" He became visible, and his eye fixated on me. It sent shivers up and down my spine.

"I'm going with them." I said, ignoring the shivers.

_"Stay here, young one. It is safer."_ It said, and apparently everyone else heard it too.

"No. I'm going with them. Jenna and Kraden are friends of mine, and I refuse to just sit here and twiddle my thumbs when they are in danger." I said with defiance.

_"Why should I let thee go?"_ He asked and looked at me. I took a stance, and crossed my arms to my chest.

"Just try and stop me." I said and squinted my eyes. My challenge to the Wise One made the people in the room gasp. There was a moment of silence.

_"Thou art just like thy mother. I see thy ties to thy friends are strong. Thou art free to go."_ It said and disappeared. I received a blessing from the Elder, and exited the sanctuary. I went to Isaac's house (that's where I was living.) and gathered my stuff. I but my cape on, and took my small bag with me.

"So you're really going." Dora stated from the door. I turned my head and got up. She looked really sad.

"Yeah. This might sound funny, but there has got to be a reason why mom sent me here now and not before. But I swear by my mother's soul, I will return." I said, hugged her and felt a tear slide down my cheek. She sniffled and wiped my tear away.

"You are very strong and brave. Your parents couldn't have been better." She said and smiled through her tears. I walked out of the house and went to the gates of Vale. Isaac and Garet were there already, as well as the villagers. They gave us potions and herbs for our travels. Garet was pestered by his family, but somehow he didn't mind it.

"Where's mom?" Isaac asked very worried.

"She's at your house." I said and he looked really sad.

"Hey, Isaac. This is really hard on her. You're all the family she has, and now you're going away for a while. It's really though for her." I said and patted his back. He looked at my smiling face, and smiled weakly.

"Yeah…" He said and Garet joined us. We waved goodbye to the villagers, and took our first steps on our adventure. We hadn't walked that far off from Vale, when a strange-looking creature swooped down to us.

"Hello!" It said and hovered in front of us. I looked at it for a while, and my face broke into a smile. I don't exactly know why I did, something in the back of my head just kept screaming at me: 'It's Djinn you dumbass! A Djinn!'

"A Djinn! How cuute!" I said and grabbed it gently. I nuzzled it and it seemed to purr.

"Uhh… What's that?" Garet asked in a weird tone of voice. Maybe he was jealous. Aww…. :3

"These guys…" I said and cupped the small creature to my hands and showed it to them. "Are Djinns!"

"She's correct. We Djinns hold small fragments of the Elemental Star's powers. I am Echo, a Venus Djinn." The creature explained and leaned to my hand as I scratched it behind its ear. Again, a nagging voice in my head screamed at me and I blurted out the stuff I heard from it.

"Djinns can give you new Psyenergy, attacks and do damage to enemies!" I said and let the Djinn jump on Isaac's head. I laughed with Garet as the Djinn tap-danced on him.

"And I'm a Venus Djinn; hence, you are my master, Earth Adept!" It said and seemed to smile. It shrunk and hid into one of Isaac's pockets.

"Cosy…." It purred and whistled a small tune. Isaac smiled at the little creature. We began walking towards the town of Vault, where they could stock up on supplies. We were attacked by a few mushrooms and a couple of zombies. They were no match for us (Well, maybe to me. Have you any idea how hard it is to handle an overgrown weed-killer a.k.a, scythe! ), and we actually got money, too. As we approached Vault, Garet walked next to me.

"Soo, what's it like in heaven? I want an insider's opinion." He said and winked. Whoa, talk about a cliché pick-up line.

"Not bad. And the feel of flying is awesome!" I said and skipped. Hey, flying _is_ awesome. I should know. Garet looked at me weirdly.

"… People can't fly, Aura." He said as if I was dumb or something.

"I can." I said and winked at him. He blushed again. Sheesh, blush a bit more, will ya? He looks like a tomato.

"Oh? Well I don't believe you." Isaac said and grinned. He shot me a challenging look.

"You'll find out due time, fellas." I said, put my hands to the back of my head and walked forward.

"So, let's go to Vault! We are on a quest!" I said and began walking a bit faster. We saw a caravan that passed us. The leader of it yammered something about a rod and a boy named Ivan… I shrugged it off and chatted with the guys. In a few, we arrived to Vault. As we entered, many people stared at us. Or the men stared at me weirdly… This is getting old! Some even wolf-whistled me, for Pete's sake! I looked really pissed but kept walking.

"The next man to hit on me or to wolf-whistle me gets elbowed to the…" I muttered but was cut off, when a man came to me.

"Your name must be Destiny, because Destiny's in my future." He said and slung his arm around my shoulders. That does it. I kicked his shins, elbowed his side and kicked his chest and sent him flying away.

"Now, if anyone else wants to flirt with me, then come on, make my day." I said in a calm voice and cracked my knuckles. The men looked at me wide-eyed and turned their heads away. Some girls cheered for me, and women laughed at the macho-man I just knocked out. "I thought so." I mumbled and walked to the guys again. Garet lifted his finger and opened his mouth, and I cut him off.

"Means you too, Garet." I said as I walked towards the inn in a huff. Isaac chuckled at Garet's dumbfounded expression. We went to the inn, and Isaac walked to the counter.

"Hello, we'd like to have a room with three beds." He said and was very polite.

"That'll be 200 coins, sir." He said. Considering, that we had only 800 coins and we would spend only one night in it, which was a robbery. Isaac looked upset. He was counting what we should skip if we wanted to rest for the night. I got an idea. I walked to the counter, next to Isaac, and put on my best puppy-dog eyes. (And they are very effective, folks!)

"Please, sir. Can't you take a little bit off, we don't have that much money. Pretty please and a cherry on top?" I asked while crossing my hands. He looked down to me and at my puppy-dog eyes, and a little lower… Jesus, what is it with men and my torso!

"Okay, little lady. I'll give the room to you for a special 155 coins. But only because you asked so nicely." He said and smiled.

"Thank you so much, mister!" I said and smiled my most adorable smile. He gave us the room key, and we went in. I grinned. Hell, I just saved 45 coins! That's a lot.

"You are a genius, Aura." Garet said and smiled. I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, who knew a girl in this journey would be so helpful." Isaac said and grinned at me mischievously.

"Hey! That's meeean! I'm a good fighter!" I said and pointed my finger up. There was a silence.

"Okay, I WILL be a good fighter after I learn to control my weapon." I said and hung my head in defeat.

"That's what I thought." Isaac said and put his hand on my shoulder. I looked up.

"But hey, we'll teach you on the way, okay?" He said and smiled at me. Another hand was placed on my shoulder. I turned my head.

"Yeah, don't worry, you have the best fighters at your side!" He boasted and had an ear-to-ear egoistical grin.

"Oh yeah, I completely forgot Echo!" I said and snapped my fingers. Garet caught me into a neck-lock and noogied me. I begged him to stop, he was messing up my do!

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry, you are an excellent fighter, now please stoooop!" I shouted between giggles. Isaac was on a bed laughing his head off. Garet let me go and smiled. I walked to the window and looked outside. It was dark already.

"Hey guys?" I asked and turned around. I heard a 'yeah'.

"Why are the men staring at me? I mean, I'm not that cute, am I?" I asked and twirled around. Honestly, I didn't know! Both of them seemed to blush a bit, and began moving nervously.

"Well, uh…. It might have something to do with your clothes…" Isaac stammered. Okay, okay, I admit, my clothes are somewhat revealing, but mom gave them to me, and mothers know best! Right?

"And basically, you're just hot." Garet said, like he was just stating that grass is green.

"Uhh…. Right. Okay, let's hit the hay!" I said, a little embarrassed and jumped on a bed. I thought about the stuff that had happened to me as I lay in bed. I missed mom and dad… I drifted to sleep while thinking about them.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

CobaltDragon: Thanks for the first rating! She isn't an asskicker yet. She just has a bad attitude. And even though she has a good weapon, she can't control it yet.

Author: Read and rate, people! I can't promise I'll heed your ratings. If you bitch about me being a sucky writer and that my story sucks, I'll just tell you to ck off in the nicest possible way.


	3. Thieves and little brothers you never ha...

Hiya! It's me again! Here's the third chapter of my Golden Sun-fic.

Disclaimer: Too lazy to put it up, look at the previous chapters if ya must.

* * *

- Dream - 

_I stood somewhere. I don't know where, but it felt nice. It was warm and kinda… Empty._

"_Hi, Firefly." I heard a familiar voice. I twirled around, and saw mom and dad. Even though it was a dream, I felt tears on my cheeks, rolling down. I walked to them._

"_Mommy, daddy?" I asked and they nodded. I rushed to hug them both, and I actually did. I sniffled, and breathed in the scent. It was the same as always: A mixture of lavender from my mom and musk from my father. The safest scents I could think of._

"_Honey, we know that this is confusing right now, but there's a reason for your existence here." Dad said and petted my hair. I nodded. I kinda figured it out when the great rock ball sent me with Garet and Isaac on this journey._

"_We had noticed that you have some trouble with your weapon." Mom said and seated me to the "ground"._

"_Mom, that's the understatement of the year." I said and frowned. Why did she give me a weapon like that?_

"_It was your father's, you know." Mom said and I looked at dad. He smiled at me like he had always done._

"_It was? How did you fight with it?" I asked and shot him a curious look._

"_Quite easily, actually. It takes a while to master it, but with those two young men guiding you, I think you'll learn it just fine." He said and grinned._

"_No, dad, I doubt either of them will be my boyfriend." I said and rolled my eyes._

"_Hm. I could've sworn that red-head, Garet has a thing for you." He said and snapped his fingers._

"_Dad, he has a thing for every girl his age." I said and glared at him. He chuckled at me and patted my back._

"_Don't worry, Angelwings, you'll do fine. We'll aid you if it gets too difficult, okay?" He asked and I nodded._

"_So mom, what's this about you being a sorceress?" I asked with a sly smile and poked her ribs. She was ticklish. Always has been. _

_So mom explained. She was a sorceress from Vale, a very powerful on at that. She used to be the guardian of Sol Sanctum. While on duty, mom met dad. Apparently, dad tried to solve the riddles inside Sol Sanctum. He was stopped by mom, and they fell in love at first sight. They were completely from different races, dad being one of the winged Phoenix-people. Even so, they got married and had me. I was a so called "Forbidden Child", a mix of two races. You see, the Phoenix were forbidden to mate with humans. This was some kind of a blood-line thing, but as the result of this, the tribe became quite internally bred. Dad didn't want to marry anyone from the tribe, so he ran away. And while solving the riddles, he met his "soul mate", as he put it (at this point I asked them to get a room. Too much lovey-dovey stuff). The people of Vale accepted dad into their community, and I was born seven months after their marriage (Funny, mom always drilled into my head: "No sex before marriage!" Guess I have to do as she says, not like she does.). The people of Vale loved my family, but the Phoenix-tribe attacked mom and dad. Mom fended them off, but before they went away, they swore they'd find me and kill me, no matter where I was, they would also attack the village I was in and destroy it. Mom wanted to protect the villagers AND her family, so she transported me and dad to Earth. There we lived, until my 17th birthday few weeks ago. Mom and dad died in a car crash a week later, and I sunk to depression. And the rest, as they say, is history._

"_But aren't the Phoenix-people gonna try and wring my neck?" I asked after the story._

"_Oh, no. They all died a few years ago to some kind of plaque." I sighed out of relief._

"_But the harpies, closely related to the Phoenix-tribe, might." He stated matter-of-factly. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…_

"_WHAAAT?" I shouted. It isn't exactly fun to hear your head is wanted on a silver-platter._

"_Oh, it's almost time for you to wake up. We'll talk later, okay, honey? Bye bye!" Mom said, and both my parents gave me a kiss on my cheek. All became blurry, and I clenched my eyes shut a bit more._

Back to the cold, harsh reality -

"Wake up!" I heard Garet saying to me. I cracked one of my eyes open.

"Five more minutes…" I mumbled and turned my back on him. I felt the covers tugged off of me, and the warmth was gone. I sat up and hugged my body.

"C-cold…" I stuttered and glared at Garet, who rubbed the back of his head and grinned sheepishly. As I shivered rest of my warmth away, I remembered my dream. I think I spaced out thinking of my parents and lamenting over my sudden leap between realms, because the next thing I knew Isaac was shaking me and looking very worried.

"Aura? Come on, snap out of it!" He shook me and Garet was behind him looking at me very worried. I blinked a few times.

"I'm awake, I'm awake. What did I do?" I asked. Really, once I space out I don't even remember it.

"You had us woried when you spaced out like that!" Isaac said and checked my forehead if I had any temperature.

"Oh, my, I spaced out again?" I say and both Isaac and Garet fall on the floor anime-style. I just looked clueless. Anyways, after the guys picked themselves off the floor and I had completed my simplest of simple morning routines, we stepped downstairs and into the hotel lobby. There were some really shady looking characters. You know, the kinda guys that are ugly as hell and you wouldn't want to face them in a dark alleway? Anyways, as we decended, they stopped talking and eyed us in a strange way. Disturbing... I hid my petite frame behind Garet and Isaac, and walked out of the inn, after we left the key to the desk. As we walked out, the sun had barely began to shine, and morning dew still reamined on the small blades of grass and the green leaves of the trees and bushes. I breathed in the sweet and fresh morning air, and let it out in a sigh. I was full of energy, even though my pleasant sleep was so rudely interrupted. But hey, no one said adventuring would be a walk in the park.

"So, what do you say we stock upon potions and stuff?" I asked as I saw the shops opening and people waking up and filling the simple streets of Vault. The boys smiled at me, and we headed over to the nearest potion shop. As we entered, a girl my age greeted us.

"Good morning, travelers! How may I help you?" She asked and smiled at us. Isaac began dealing business with her, and Garet froze over. I noticed this, when I tried to get his attention. No answer was given back, and I looked between him and the girl. I realized the connection here; and so, I nudged him to his ribs with my elbow.

"Like what you see, Garet?" I whispered and grinned. He just flinched and kept looking at the girl.

"That's the girl I want to marry." He breathed out and kept staring. I rolled my eyes.

"You said that from the girl we saw when we entered Vault, in the inn and on the streets." I reminded him and stuck three fingers up as I counted.

"Yes, but she's different!" He argued and I sighed heavily.

"Have you heard? That boy from Hammet's caravan stayed behind!" Someone said behind the window. I perked up and listened. I remembered that someone in that caravan yesterday mentioned one "master Hammet".

"Yes, I did. It is said that he's responsible for the rod that went missing. I wouldn't wonder, the kid must be a demon." The two old hags behind the window conversated.

"Oh, I know! He propably stole it." The harps walked away with their baskets. Propably to get their brooms or something. And as Isaac was finishing up with his shopping, my simple little brain worked overtime. Stolen rod+strange, thief-like people+propably an innocent kidtrouble and a mystery. All I knew is, that my cat-like curiousity took over me, and I walked up to the counter.

"Excuse me, miss?" I asked politely. May it be another world, but politeness is the key!

"Yes? What can I do you for?" She asked and smiled.

"I heard that there was somekind of a rod stolen here, and a strange boy is held responsible for it. Is it true?" I asked as innocently as I could.

"Why yes, some rod was stolen. A boy that was with the caravan that just left from here was left behind with heavy hearts, that I can tell. Poor kid. I think he's innocent." I saw genuine feelings of remorse, pity and sorrow in her features. I thanked her from her information, and our little party of three walked outside.

"This thing about the kid kinda puzzles me..." I said and folded my arms behind my head. I grinned at the silence that followed. I know I've known the guys only for a few days, but I still know how to get their attention. Besides, Jenna gave me tips. Bwahaha. :)

"Aura, you are evil. Now I'm botherd by it." I heard Isaac sigh and talk in a defeated voice.

"So are we gonna look into it? Huh? Huh?" I jumped up and down.

"Curiousity killed the cat, Aura." Isaac said and pulled Garet from the potion shop, in to which he was trying to go.

"That's okay, I still have 7 lives left! Onwards!" I shouted and began walking towards the north end of Vault. Isaac sighed and dragged the very heavy Garet, as he protested. I bounced ahead of them, and asked from the townsfolk about this mystery kid, and where he might be. I was always given the answer, that he was at the mayor's residence. And thus, I bounced to the door and knocked on it. An elderly woman answered and smiled at me warmly.

"Hello, my dear. How can I help you?" She asked and opened the door a bit.

"Is this the mayor's house?" I asked and smiled at the woman. She seemed nice.

"Why yes it is. Are you here because of the boy?" She asked and looked at me with her eyes full of hope.

"Actually, yes we are. We are adventurers passing by, and we overheard that there was a theft here, and the boy got all the blame. We kinda wanted to investigate a bit." I said and acted cute. I don't like it, but apparently, I'm a good actress.

"Oh, that's marvelous! Please, come in." The woman let us in and closed the door.

"Ivan, the boy has been so down. That caravan was his family. Ah, here we are." The woman brought us to a big room, which had bookcases framing the room. A man was hunched over his desk, that was littered with papers, and the fireplace had a fire in it. A small boy was watching out from a window, and I saw sadness dance on his face. I excused myself and went to him. He didn't notice me, until I began talking.

"Hi." I said and stood next to him. He flinched and looked at me surprised.

"I'm Aura. Who are you?" I asked and smiled at him, while I was leaning back on my heels.

"I'm Ivan." The boy said and just looked at me confused.

"Aren't you afraid of me?" He asked shakily, and seemed to fear my answer. It was my turn to look confused.

"Why should I be?" I asked completely clueless. Hell, this kid looked like he couldn't even hurt a fly. He suddenly grasped my hands, and positioned his palms against mine. I was really confused, and I felt something strange. It was kinda like a shock of electricity, but it didn't hurt at all. I felt it travel through my body, and as Ivan let go of my hands, the feeling faded.

"What wuzzat?" I asked in a daze. Ivan looked quilty, and avoided my eyes.

"I kinda read your mind..." He said quietly, and looked as though he was bracing himself for something bad.

"You did?" I asked and pointed at myself. It's kinda a habit. Ivan nodded.

"Cool! Can you teach me?" I asked and smiled. He was absolutely stunned. Guess his past experiences involving mindreading hasn't been that great.

"Aura! Did he do something to you?" Garet asked and came besides me. He looked at Ivan and looked as though he wasn't sure how to deal with him.

"No, he didn't." I said and sat down.

"So, Ivan, isn't it? I'm Isaac, this is Garet. Nice to meet you." Isaac said and smiled at the boy. He offered his hand for Ivan to shake, and Ivan took it along with his left hand, and read his mind. I smiled. Ivan looked so cute when he was concentrating! (Don't get any ideas about this one, he's what? Eleven?) After Ivan was done reading Isaac's mind, he turned to Garet, and read his. After a while, he yanked his hands away quickly and blushed.

"Let me guess? You dug too deep and found some R-rated things?" I asked and looked amused. Ivan nodded and tried to get the blush off his face.

"I feel sorry for you, kid. I truly do." I said and patted his head. He tilted his head up, and tried to smile.

"What was that?" Garet asked and looked at me and Ivan weirdly, and Isaac's eyes asked the very same question.

"I read your mind. It's an ability I have." Ivan explained again and fumbled his tunics rim.

"Oh. Then that means..." Garet trailed off, and blushed as bright as his hair. Guess he figured out my comment about the R-rated stuff. Hey, he's a teenage boy! Isaac cleared his throath.

"Well, moving on. Ivan, we heard that you were accused of stealing some rod. Is it true?" He asked and we sat down on some chairs. The nice lady who opened the door, the mayors wife, brought us some lemonade.

"Yes, I was accused of stealing master Hammet's Shaman Rod. But I didn't do it!" Ivan exclaimed and looked at us.

"Relax, we believe you." I said, and put my hand on his shoulder to reassure him.

"Do you have any idea about who might have stolen it?" Garet asked and shot a deathglare to Ivan. I glared back on behalf of Ivan. Sheesh, jealous much?

"I, I think it might have been the gang of thieves that live around here. I'm pretty sure about it, but then again..." He said and looked really small. I resisted the urge to hug him. Even though I only met him a few minutes ago, I feel as though he's the little brother I never had.

"Why haven't you used your mindreading abilities to read their minds?" Isaac asked and sipped some of his lemonade. I commented how good the lemonade was and the mayors' wife said it was nothing.

"I... I'm afraid that they'll hurt me if I even get close to them." He said and looked really helpless. I wanted to do something for him.

"I know! What if me and the guys come with you to protect you, and you'll read their minds?" I asked and smiled. The guys nodded to show their acceptance.

"You... You'd really do that?" He asked and looked as though he was in the verge of tears. I nodded, and Ivan dived and hugged me.

"Thank you so much, Aura-nee-san!" he shouted happily and I ruffled his hair. Garet glared at the boy again, and I mouthed "Get over yourself" and glared right back.

"So, are you young people helping Ivan?" The old man, mayor, asked and smiled. I nodded and Ivan let go of me.

"That is so kind of you." He said and smiled at us meaningly.

"Not a problem, sir! We're happy to help! Right?" I said and turned at the guys and they nodded. And so, we went out to find the croock who wanted to make Ivan to take the blame for the theft.

* * *

- About half an hour later - 

"Waaagh, my feet!" I exclaimed and hunched over. We'd been walking around Vault spotting the thiefs, and reading their minds. So far we've found out that they indeed did steal the Shaman Rod, but we don't know where they hid it.

"We still have the inn to check out." Isaac said and walked towards it. We followed, and stepped in. As we walked upstairs, we heard some talking. There were some people there that looked like thieves.

"Heheh, that was brilliant, boss!" Someone said. Let us call him Thug 1, okay?

"Yeah, stealing that stick and framing the kid!" Thug 2 said and I felt anger well up inside of me.

"I know. Now let's just hope that the kid doesn't find out where we hid it." The man whom I think is the Boss, said and his voice had some certain arrogance in it. We stepped close to them, and they looked at us.

"Hey, it's the kid!" Thug 1 said.

"What, the freak got some re-enforcments?" Thug 2 gloated. Ivan sniffled abit. I squeezed his shoulder.

"Let's corner the boss." I heard Garet whisper and I nodded. I began walking towards the boss.

"Don't let them catch you!" The boss shouted and dashed to my right. I went after him, and Garet positioned himself infront of him. He tried to change his direction, but Isaac cut him off. He was his back against the wall, and Ivan grasped his hands. He concentrated again, and then let his hands go. He signaled with a nod that he was done, and we went down, and outside.

"Well?" I asked excitedly from him.

"I got the place. He was thinking of this inn. A stray rock from the Mt. Aleph had struck through the roof, revealing the attic. He hid it there. Up there." Ivan said and pointed a hole in the roof. I looked up, and saw long ladders leading to the hole. I looked around, and no one seemed to care we were there. So, I began climbing up. Note to self: Don't climb first, if you're wearing a skirt and there are boys below you. I heard some very uneasy coughes, and as I looked down, the boys were beet red and looking anywhere but up. I frowned, rolled my eyes and climbed inside. I decended to the floorboards via a rope, and waited for the boys to come. Isaac came first, and upon seeing me, he blushed and looked away. Same went for Garet and Ivan. There was a moment of awkward silence, and I broke it.

"Get over yourselves!" I shouted and pouted.

"I didn't know you wear balck underwear." Garet said and Isaac got a goughing fit. I got one of those anime-veins on my forehead.

"Well, now you do. Can we PLEASE focus into finding the rod?" I said and walked. I reached a small hole. I jumped over it, and began snooping around. Three thuds behind me indicated that the boys had jumped over the gap too. We reached a room full of crates, and began looking around. As we opened some chests, we found some money, a herb and in the very last, there was the Shaman Rod. It looked like a simple walking stick, and there were feathers tied into it. We gave it to Ivan, and began walking away.

"Well, who do we have here?" A somewhat familiar voice asked. I raised my head, and saw the thugs 1 and 2 along with the Boss. I sighed heavily. Why doesn't anything go smoothly?

"Attack the men, but leave the girl unharmed. I feel like having fun tonight." The boss said and smirked at me in a sleezy way. Okay, berserk-mode achieved. I summoned my beloved scythe as the guys got ready. Ivan casted a Whirlwind, and hurt the thugs. Garet engaged a full battle with the Thug 1, and Isaac attacked Thug 2. I attacked the Boss, and didn't do a very good job at it. He continuesly avoided my blows.

"Don't strain yourself, you'll need your energy tonight." He said and cackled. Yes, cackled like the witches in the fairy tales. That kinda did it. Apparently, when I don't even try to handle my scythe, I can actually fight with it. I clashed the blade of the scythe with his sword, twisted it, flung it away and pointed the very tip of my weapon towards his throath. I think I had an out-of-body-experience.

"You are messing with the wrong person, dumbass!" I hissed and glared at him. The fight was soon over, and we emerged victorious. After the thieves were bound and knocked unconcious, I swung my scythe. I could control it okay, but not as good as when I was fighting that dumbass. I shrugged and the scythe returned into a ring. Suddenly, we heard steps and the mayor entered with some men.

"Oh, my! What happened here?" The mayor asked and looked around.

"It was that kid! I'll handle you, you little..." One of the men started, but I stepped in front of Ivan and glared at him.

"For your information, we found the thiefs that stole master Hammet's rod, and dealt with them. It was Ivan who found out that they stole it." I hissed in a venomous tone.

"She's right. We stopped these thiefs from robbing this place." Garet said and stuck his chest out.

"Why, how nice of you!" The mayor said and clapped his hands in delight. He motioned the men he brought to carry the thiefs to the jail, and invited us over to his house. He tried to offer us a reward, but we refused. He gave it to us anyway. It was about 1000 gold. We prepared to leave, and were nearly at the gates of the town.

"Wait!" A voice called from behind, and we turned to look. Ivan was running towards us.

"Yes?" I asked and looked at him.

"I'm coming with you. I still have to return this rod to master Hammet." He said and smiled. I turned my head to the guys and looked at them pleadingly.

"Why not? The more the merrier." Isaac said and smiled. I jumped up and shouted "YES!" We high-fived with Ivan and I hugged Isaac while thanking him for taking him with us. And when poor Garet looked left out, I hugged him too. We set out with new energy, and a new ally. As we left Vault, the sun started to set and dyed the sky orange. I looked back, and was met with the majestic mountains that surrounded Vault and Vale. I smiled to myself.

'Somehow... I realize why mom loved this place.' A tear slid down my cheek as I remembered my family.

"Aura! Come on!" Garet shouted, and I wiped the tear away with my hand as I turned around.

"Haaaai!" I shouted and ran to them. And thus, we were back on the road again. But the thing that still bugged me was the fight... I hope I meet mom and dad soon. Maybe they have the answers...

* * *

Well, here we are! Another update! The same comment about reviews goes into this chapter aswell. Till next time, Toodle-loo! 


End file.
